The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to methods of fabricating acoustic transducers using direct writing methods. Acoustic transducers generally include a transducer element, which is often a piezoelectric element coupled to one or more electrical connections for electrical signal transmission, and an acoustic backing for attenuating acoustic signals. Typically, acoustic transducers are fabricated by applying the acoustic backing and various electrical connections to the transducer element through various bonding methods. Acoustic transducers constructed using current methods typically encounter unmatched acoustic qualities between the transducer element and the acoustic backing. Also such transducers require routing electrical connections to the side of the transducer. The present invention provides a method of using additive fabricating methods to fabricate acoustic transducers without the above constraints of prior art transducers.